malwarewikiaorg-20200223-history
Malware Wiki:Sample Page
This page is an example page, this is an example of how to format a page. For more editing guidelines see: This Page To protect the Wiki from the Law and Wikia, all pages that contain how to parts about getting the malware to work (Exception of DOS) and dangerous websites that are still online must have the Template. If you have any questions, feel free to contact our admins. We hope this helps you. Sample Page for Malware This guide is for Source Editing Only Hint: To introduce a new section, type before the title. For example " Example " (Source Mode Only) Hint: Most of MalwareInfobox fields are self explanatory, if you are not sure of any field do not fill it in! Formatting: ' or ' is a that . Payload Media File Name Here References , [ ] Example Preview: , |origin = Malware Wiki |pl = HTML |platform = Win32 |filetype = .HTML |aka = HTML.Malware |family = Malware Wiki |fsize= 2,300,000 bytes |size = 2,255,255 bytes |cost = $1.20}} HTML.Malware or Malware [Hint: Start with both technical name and common name, and put bold on both] is a self-replicating worm that spreads through retrievable domain names. It is part of the Malware Wiki family. [Hint: To do an internal link, put double brackets around the page name. For example CIH] [Hint: Start with a brief introduction of the virus, but do not spoil the payload] Payload Hint: To introduce a sub-section, type three = signs instead of two. To make a sub-section of that add four and so on... When run, the file will look in the computer's Hard Drive for .doc and .docx files and attach a macro to them, which will delete them upon opening. Spreading Routine Hint: To add a gray field, simply leave a space at the beginning of the line on Source mode The virus will spread itself through MS Outlook and retrievable domains. Subject: Check this out! Message Body: Check out this epic Flash game, you'll love it! Attachment: Ex1.html Removal Hint: Do not state to use a certain antivirus, rather, state to use an antivirus. To remove the virus from the system, install an antivirus and scan the computer. Media Hint: take some screenshots of the malware, then, upload them to the wiki, and add them using a gallery. The syntax for a gallery is: (imagename)|(imagecaption) References Hint: To introduce external links, type a single bracket, followed by the URL and then the display text. For example: [ http://www.google.co.uk Google] will appear as Google. YouTube Sample Page for software Some pages, are software pages, either antivirus or some other kind of protection. Here is how to properly format one: (software name) '''is a (the type of software ex. antivirus) that (details). Functions Media Example: '''Antivirus Is a German-based antivirus made by Wikia. Start with name, then, detail where the software was made in, and what company/person made it. Hint: To do an internal link, put double brackets around the page name. For example CIH. Hint: Start with the details of the software, starting with functions. Functions Hint: Use small headers to section each function Firewall The firewall protects the user use "the user" not "you" from certain websites, so only trusted websites can be accessed. Ex. Google. Safe mode with protection If the user gets a dangerous virus, the user can reboot into Safe mode with protection, so the user is protected and can easily get rid of the virus. Media Hint: take some screenshots of the software, then, upload them to the wiki, and add them using a gallery. The syntax for a gallery is: (imagename)|(imagecaption) Category:Help Category:Malware Wiki